LEGO Universe
Used ambiguously; term refers to either the area the game is played in or the game itself. LEGO Universe was a MMOG by LEGO and NetDevil that was released October 26th, 2010 and closed on January 30, 2012. LEGO came up with LEGO Universe as early as 2003, and teamed up with NetDevil in May 2006.The History of LEGO Universe (Video) Several characters related to the game were released in My LEGO Network. Professor Brickkeeper is the My LEGO Network mascot, and was introduced to give My LEGO Network users the ability to show off their creations from the Creation Lab. Gameplay LEGO Universe was a cooperative game played with others to accomplish in-game tasks rather than PvP (player versus player) gameplay, with the exception of racing. It had creative Loading Screens, serving as advertisements for future features. Quick Build A different gameplay feature is Quick Building, which allowed a user to build a pre-determined item at high speed. This could be used to create items such as turrets, elevators, vehicles and other useful objects. Some enemies such as the Stromling Mech dropped quickbuilds that can be turned into other helpful objects, such as turrets, with the use of Quick Builds. Properties Players could claim their own Property, on which they could use bricks collected from battles and shops to build Models. All properties must be approved by a Mythran before public availability. Properties started out as small planet chunks, such as Block Yard, but later LEGO released a few larger ones, namely Avant Grove and Nimbus Isle. Behaviors Players could use behaviors to animate models within their property, using a block-programming system similar to the one used with the Mindstorms robotic models. A user could have a models do certain things upon nearing them, saying a keyword, as well as many other possibilities. The user could then adjust the numerical value of each property of the programming, to create a truly unique animation. This was a very flexible and understandable way of programming bricks; unlike games such as ROBLOX; which require scripting to accomplish the same tasks. Pre-order Pre-ordering became available from LEGOshop.com on May 14th 2010 and ended October 8th 2010. Those who Pre-Ordered from LEGO got a LEGO Universe minifigure with in-game codes that unlocked a related Nexus Astronaut item pack and a 1-month subscription to the game. Those who pre-ordered also earned early access to the game, on October 8, 2010 (originally October 12).Pre-Order Promo Email The DVD was originally $39.99 USD (£29.99), which was soon changed to $19.99 USD, and finally to $9.99 USD. Some LEGO VIP members recieved LEGO Universe for free with the LEGO catalog in early 2011. Graphics The graphics in LEGO Universe are better than any other LEGO Game to this date. The graphical concept likely originates from the retro LEGO game "LEGO Island" along with the Traveler's Tales LEGO Games which are similar to LEGO Universe but with now only slightly cruder 3D graphics and an online multiplayer function. Controls LEGO Universe used basic keyboard controls. (See picture) In-Game Worlds LEGO Universe consisted of many different worlds which were once part of the planet Crux. After the Imagination Nexus was corrupted into the Maelstrom, Doc Overbuild plugged the hole with wreckage from the Venture Koi. The resulting pressure caused Crux to explode into thousands of smaller planet chunks. The only means of transport across the world's chunks was via Rockets. There were seven main worlds; The Venture Explorer, Avant Gardens, Nimbus Station, Pet Cove, Gnarled Forest, Forbidden Valley, Nexus Tower, Crux Prime, and the Ninjago Monastery There was also one seasonal world, Frostburgh, a world for LEGO Club members (Club Station Alpha) and five LEGO Universe Partners worlds; Moonbase, DeepFreeze, Portabello, Robot City and their hub world Starbase 3001. Before Closure The suspicion that all the developers of LEGO Universe had been laid off, therefore giving way to the belief that no more updates to LEGO Universe will happen, was confirmed by PrimeFigulus on the LEGO Universe Closing Section of the LEGO Message Boards.Community Questions FAQ While he did not mention that the developers had indeed been laid off, his answer to the following question confirmed what many believed: "Will there be any more releases? Fire Temple? Frostburgh? No, the game will remain in the same state until the servers close on Jan 31st, 2012" Closure LEGO Universe has ended on January 30, 2012. .LEGO® Universe to Close in 2012 - BrickJournal LEGO® Universe to Close in 2012 - LEGO Press Release Many fans were very disappointed, and the eminent closure of LU has spawned countless protests and petitions. Life Of The Message Boards & Creation Lab After LEGO Universe PrimeFigulus, in the LEGO Universe Closing section of the LMBs, has revealed the fate of the LEGO Universe Message Boards after the closure of LEGO Universe:Community Questions FAQ "Will the LU messageboards stay open? '' ''Yes, for the time being. If something changes we will let you know." PrimeFigulus also stated the fate of the Creation Lab in the same post: "Will the LU creation lab remain open? Yes, the creation lab will remain open." Gallery PicCA7A72E1-2E0F-4B24-B862-157AA076AC36.jpg|The original website logo OldLogo.png|The early LEGO Universe logo LU-logo-web-transparent.png|The final LEGO Universe logo Poster small.jpg|Poster concept art Lego_universe_game_preorder_03_box.png|Pre-Order Box pre-order.png|Pre-Order Advertisement Lego Universe.jpg|Pre-Order Advertisement LEGO Universe Map 2.png|The worlds of LEGO Universe LU_Closing_Website.png|The LEGO Universe website stating the closure Luisclosedsite.png|The final LEGO Universe website See Also *LEGO Universe Release Notes *LEGO Universe Release Notes/Beta *LEGO Universe Soundtrack *Prima Strategy Guide *Membership Reward References Category:Featured Articles